Kinds of Love
by Khasami
Summary: Kumpulan drabble singkat SasuSaku mengenani arti-arti cint yang diambil dari moment-moment mereka. Warning! OOC, gajeness, de.el.el... RnR, pleaseee?


Konbanwa minna-san! *publishnya malem* kali ini saya mau mempublish ff. Mungkin bukan ff kayak biasa melainkan kayak kumpulan drabble singkat moment SasuSaku, mungkin readers pada bingung jalan ceritanya karena authornya juga bingung, hehehehe. So, happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**Kinds Of Love**

**By Khasami**

**Disclaim: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(maybe), mengandung unsur gajeness, OOC, el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Love is Patient – Sick**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mendengus keras melihat derajat yang terpampang dalam termometer digenggamannya itu.

42 derajat Celcius.

**_Great!_**

"Dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Sudah tau hujan masih saja nekat datang kerumahku!", gerutu Sakura kesal– mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa dia lah yang meminta pemuda itu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya mengaduk bubur untuk pemuda yang terbaring sakit dikamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura membawa mangkok bubur itu ke sebuah kamar megah dengan dominasi warna biru dan gadget serta berbagai macam alat canggih memenuhi ruangan itu. Saat membuka pintu hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkok bubur di pegangannya saat melihat orang yang seharusnya terbaring lemah di kasur sedang asik bermain playstation dengan tampang seolah-olah fit mode.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah kubilang berhenti bermain dan makan buburnya!", tegas Sakura

Tidak ada sahutan.

**_Nyuut_**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah, tentu saja bukan karena merona melainkan menahan amarah.

"Ini buburnya Sasuke-kun. Makan ya?" bujuk Sakura dengan suara lebih lembut

Tetap tidak ada sahutan

Dengan geram Sakura berbalik menuju pintu tetapi pergerakannya tertahan saat sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangannya yang tergolong mungil sehingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh tepat diatas kasur king-size yang empuk. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang melakukannya maka Sakura yakin 100% akan menjawab 'dia'

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda tampan –walau Sakura malas mengakuinya– dengan rambut pantat ayam –yang disangkal habis-habisan oleh Sasuke– dan mata onyx tajam tapi memikat, serta badan yang tinggi tegap.

Semua gadis pasti ingin berdekatan dengannya. Hayolah, siapa yang tidak mau dekat dengan pemuda tampan, kaya, dan cerdas? Sayangnya ada! Dan orang itu adalah Sakura! Bingung? Pegangan sana! (readers: *tendang author*) Secara Sakura sudah dekat dengan Sasuke sejak kecil tapi dia yang malah benci habis-habisan sama pemuda itu. Benci pasti ada alasannya kan? Begitupun Sakura. Bagaimana tidak benci jika setiap saat kau selalu dibuat kesal dan marah oleh orang yang sama!

Contohnya seperti ini:

"Apa-apaan kau bodoh?!", pekik Sakura kesal. "Kalau tadi buburnya tersenggol dan tumpah bagaimana, HAH?!"

"Tinggal dibuat lagi.", jawab Sasuke enteng.

**_Nyuut_**

Perempatan di dahi Sakura bertambah satu. "Lalu kau mau aku turun ke bawah dan membuatnya lagi? Yang benar saja! Memangnya rumahmu mini apa?!"

"Hn."

Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Ia sangat heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sedang menderita demam setinggi 42 derajat Celcius bisa bermain game seolah-olah tidak sakit apa-apa. Apakah semua Uchiha seperti itu? Punya tubuh istimewa? Yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit? Merasa pikirannya mulai aneh Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. **_'Mana mungkin'_** cemohnya dalam hati.

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

**_'Sabar ... Sabar ..._**

Ya, butuh kesabaran **_extra_** untuk menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun makan dong buburnya", pinta Sakura lembut dengan sedikit bumbu rayuan.

"Tadak mau."

**_Nyuut_**

Tiga perempatan resmi bersarang di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Grrr... Kau harus makan bodoh! Perutmu kososng! Apalagi kau sedang sakit! Kau mau mati apa", teriak Sakura dengan nada frustasi. Sedangkan yang dimaksud masih **_focus_** dengan gamenya. Ayolah **_stock_** kesabaranya sudah hampir habis.

Tidak ada respon. Dengan kasar Sakura menaruh mangkok bubur itu dan bersedekap. "Aku tidak peduli! Minta saja diurusi dengan pembantumu!"

"Hn. Sudah kupecat semua."

Sakura menganga. **_'Dipecat?'_** batinya sambil menatap **_horror_** Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang cuci baju, membersihkan kebun, bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci mobil, dan– Arrggh! Kau bodoh sekali sih! Ada lima belas **_maid_** dan tiga **_buttler_** dirumah ini dan kau pecat semua?"

"Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memecat semua maid dan buttler yang bekerja hanya karena mereka menyebalkan –baginya? Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga menyebalkan. Oh jangan lupakan dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia menyebalkan macam Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan berbagai macam bujukan Sasuke mau memakan buburnya. Itupun memakan waktu 2 jam lebih yang sebagian besar merupakan adu mulut berkepanjangan.

**_Sabar ya Sakura..._**

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga..."

Sakura menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebuah **_sofa_** empuk dikamar Sasuke. Setelah berbagai macam pertengkaran kecil Sakura bisa memaksakan Sasuke untuk tidur dalam keadaan di kompres.

Dengan pelan Sakura berjalan ke kasur Sasuke dan menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Masih panas...", gumamnya pelan. Gadis itu mengambil termometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda itu.

39 derajat Celcius.

'Syukurlah... Setidaknya sudah berkurang walau sedikit...'

Sakura menguap. Berusaha bersabar menjaga pemuda yang dicintainya itu, sampai akhirnya Sakura tertidur.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Mata kelamnya bergulir untuk melirik gadis yang tertidur sambil memgang tangannya. Hangat. Sasuek tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menutup kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

**_"Taidama!"_**

Mikoto merengut heran melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Bahkan tadi tak ada satupun satpam yang membukakan pintu gerbang sehingga supirnya harus turun dan membuka pintu gerbang. Kemanakah orang-orang rumah ini? Maid? Buttle? Tak ada satupun?

Mengikuti feeling, Mikoto naik ke kamar anak bungsunya dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi sedetik kemudian buru-buru ia tutup dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajah nyonya Uchiha itu.

'Yah, masalah maid dan buttler bisa belakangan. Sekarang ia tidak boleh menganggu mereka dulu. Ahh... indahnya masa muda...'

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...No komen dah ==a

Yah, ini cuman kayak kumpulan drabble singkat SasuSaku. Cuman fic pelepas penat. Target complate chap 7 ato 8. Gak banyak-banyak kok. Kira-kira openingnya gimana nih? Bagus gak, kalo bagus lanjut kalo enggak hiatus ampe mati +_+ semua tergantung review readers. Terinspirasi dari Tumblr siapa gitu. Lupa pennamenya :P. Btw kira-kira judul sama sub themenya cocok gak? Kan judulnya Kinds of Love a.k.a macam-macam cinta. Nah itu di ambil berdasarkan moment-moment SasuSaku. Makanya sub theme chap ini Love ia patient a.k.a cinta itu sabar, menurut saya pas karena Sakura berusaha bersabar terhadap sikap menyebalkan Sasuke *ditabok Sasuke's FC* semoga readers senang ya... udah ah cape ngebacot

Peluk-cium

Khasami

.

.

**_Btw, mind to review?_**


End file.
